BFFs or Not?
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Beca and Chloe used to be best friends until something happened that changed everything. They meet up 3 years later. Read to find out what happens. Mention of rape.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. This also my first submission; i hope you enjoy it,**

" _I can't believe this is happening!_ " 20-year old Beca Mitchell thought as she stared at Chloe Beale not more than 10 feet away. Beca and Chloe had been best friends since they were 2 years old when the Mitchells moved next door to the Beales in Savannah, Georgia. They were inseparable; always there for each other no matter what. Until the incident that forever changed their relationship. Beca thought back to the day that changed everything.

 _3 Years Ago_

"Beca, what's wrong with you?" a concerned Chloe asked her best friend. "You seem really out of it lately and that's not like you."

Beca just shrugged her shoulders not looking at Chloe. "I'm just going through something right now and I'm not ready to talk about it." Chloe looked hurt and said "I'm your best friend and I'm here for you no matter what. You can talk to me or tell me anything and that won't change anything. I promise!"

Beca looked at Chloe with a small, sad smile. "I know you truly believe that and I love you for it. But I don't think you'll be able to keep that promise when I tell you what I have to tell you."

Chloe told her that she'd be there for her whenever she was ready and she wasn't going anywhere.

Beca sighed. It was now or never. "I'm gay" she said _and I have a serious crush on you_ she said to herself. She watched Chloe and waited.

Chloe looked at Beca with furrowed brows. "That's it? That's what has been bothering you? Gosh, Beca, you should know me well enough to know that wouldn't change how I feel about you. I'm here for you and will support you. I love you and this doesn't change that." She then grabbed Beca and hugged her. Beca had tears in her eyes but smiled knowing that Chloe was there for her.

Later that day Beca was walking home from the store when three guys started harassing her. She knew them but didn't understand at first why. The boys grabbed her and dragged her into the nearby woods. She fought them but they were too strong. Once they were far enough to be hidden by the trees, one of the boys, Tom Benson (Chloe's boyfriend), punched her in the stomach. "That's for being a dyke and leering at my girlfriend. Chloe told me about your conversation and how it creeped her out." More punches from Tom and the other 2 boys who she knew were his best friends, Jake Matthews and Tony Pirelli. She was trying to stand up when Jake said, "Maybe she hasn't been with a real man and needs that to get rid of the gay." Hearing this Beca made one last attempt to get away but her injuries made her fall back to the ground. After that the rest was a blur. She knows they each took a turn showing here "what a real man was." The pain from the beating and the rape was nothing compared to the pain of Tom's last words to her "Chloe says she hopes you die so she doesn't have to deal with being your friend anymore." Of all the things she expected from coming out, the betrayal of her best friend, Chloe Beale, was not even on the list.

 _Present Day_

There she was - Chloe Beale. Beca stared dumbfounded. Finally coming to her senses, Beca turned and hurried away. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough. "Beca? Beca Mitchell? Oh my God, it is you!" At this point Chloe had caught up with her and tried to hug her. Beca forcibly shoved her away.

"What the hell, Beca!" cried Chloe. "I haven't seen or heard from you in like 3 years. Why would you push me away like that?"

Beca thought she actually sounded hurt. Beca laughed and said "As if you didn't know." She turned and continued walking away leaving behind a very confused Chloe.

Chloe made her way back to Aubrey all the while wondering what the hell just happened. Aubrey glared at Chloe and said "Where did you run off to? We have to recruit more girls for the Bellas." Chloe wiped the tears that were running down her face and put on her best Beale smile. She would have to try and find Beca later to find out what was going on with her.

Beca made her way back to her dorm and flopped face first onto her bed. Of all the people to be at Barden, Chloe had to be one of them. She thought back to what happened after the beating.

 _3 Years Ago_

Beca managed to crawl out of the trees before passing out again. Several people ran over to her and someone called 911. Beca woke up 3 days later in the hospital. She had 3 broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken hand, a severe concussion, as well as cuts and bruises. She had to stay in the hospital for almost 2 weeks. During that time, despite her statement to the police and amount of evidence that pointed to Tom, Jake, and Tony, the DA decided there wasn't "enough" evidence to charge them. Beca and her folks decided to move away and give Beca a fresh start. The Mitchells didn't tell the Beales that Beca was in the hospital or that they were moving. The Beale family came home from a long weekend away visiting Chloe's grandparents and saw a "For Sale" sign in the yard next door. They tried to call Ben and Sarah Mitchell, but there cell numbers were disconnected; Chloe also tried to text and call Beca with the same result. That was the only thing that Beca asked of her parents - that they please not tell anyone where she was or that they were moving and where they were moving to.

 _Present Day_

Beca admits there were times that she missed Chloe. But those times were very short lived when she remembered what Tom had said to her about Chloe and her hatred toward Chloe returned stronger than ever.

A lot had happened since she moved away. Her dad and mom divorced and he moved to Barden and married Sheila. He was a professor at Barden University and got Beca into the college for free. She really didn't want to go because she would have to come in as freshman when everyone else here age were already Juniors (which included Chloe). She had to retake her Senior year in High School because of the attack and the move. Then she after she graduated High School her mom got sick and Beca took care of her until the cancer took her. Her dad then gave her the opportunity to go to college. The same college that her former best friend was attending. Beca wondered what she did to deserve the crap that kept getting thrown at her.

Classes came and went; Beca got a job working at the college radio station where she met Luke and Jesse. They were both pretty cool dudes and once she let Jesse know she was gay he stopped hitting on here and they became really good friends.

She had managed to avoid Chloe since they didn't have the same classes. That is until Jesse invited her to party being held by his a capella group, The Treblemakers. She had been at the party for about half an hour when Beca saw Chloe. She paled because standing right next to her was Tom Benson. She immediately ran for the nearest exit to get away. She ran until she found herself standing outside the radio station. She was bent over trying to catch her breath with tears streaming down her face when Jesse ran up to her. "Beca! What happened? Why are you crying?" Beca couldn't say anything; she was having trouble breathing. Jesse grabbed her and took her into the radio station. Luke came out of the booth and helped Jesse calm Beca down. Jesse got her some water and asked her what happened.

Beca stared at them both with tears still falling. She didn't know why but she trusted these guys and told them the story about what happened to her 3 years ago. Both boys were ready to go tear Tom apart. Beca managed to keep them from doing that as much as she would have loved to see it happen. She didn't want them to get into trouble.

Beca and Jesse stayed at the station until Luke got off work. The 2 walked Beca back to her dorm where they found one Chloe Beale waiting for here. Luke and Jesse both got in Chloe's face and demanded to know what she wanted. Chloe was scared; she knew Luke and had never seen him act this way. "I just wanted to talk to Beca," she whispered.

Beca stood frozen in place. Her heart was pounding and her body was shaking. Jess and Luke looked at her and went back to where she was standing to comfort her. Chloe took and step toward them and Luke held up his hand and said "NO! You stay away from her. You've done enough!"

Chloe gasped. "What did I do?! Beca was my best friend and just suddenly disappeared. She's here now and I have no idea why she's acting like this toward me. Could someone please tell me what I've done so I can fix this. I want my best friend back!"

Jesse looked at her with contempt and said "Why don't you ask Tom." At that they got Beca into her dorm room and closed the door in Chloe's face.

Chloe stood there for a moment shocked and confused. "What does Tom have to do with this?"

Luke and Jesse made sure that Beca was calm and doing better before they left her. They were walking back to the Treble house (where Jesse lived) to discuss what they could do to help Beca. Luke had a hard time believing that the Chloe Beca told them about was the same Chloe that he met during their freshman year. She was always so nice to everyone. He wouldn't have believed it until he saw Beca's reaction to seeing Chloe.

Lost in his thoughts he bumped into someone and as he turned to say "sorry" he saw Tom Benson. Luke saw red and the next thing anyone knew he had Tom on the ground punching him with everything he had. Jesse pulled him off but Luke shook him off and started pounding Tom again. Jesse finally managed to pull Luke off of Tom. Someone called 911 and while they were waiting for the cops and an ambulance, Chloe ran up and went to Tom. "What the hell is wrong with you, Luke?" Jesse looked at Chloe and then at Tom and said "Ask him about what he and his 2 friends did to Beca. They're the ones who made Beca see the light about how much of a friend you were to her."

Chloe looked at Tom and said "What is he talking about? What did you do to Beca?" Tom just looked down and mumbled something about not knowing what they were talking about. Leaving Chloe even more confused than ever.

The police arrested Luke and the ambulance took Tom to the hospital. Tom didn't press charges against Luke saying it was all a misunderstanding. In reality, Tom knew that if he pressed charges everything the he, Jake, and Tony did to Beca would come out. He couldn't risk it.

Three days later, Chloe was still bugging Tom about why everyone kept telling her to ask Tom about what he did to Beca. Tom continued to deny knowing anything. She was heading back to the Bella House when she saw one of Tom's old friends, Jake, walking on campus. "Jake?" Chloe called out. Jake stopped and looked around to see who had called out to him. "Chloe!" and grabbed her up in a hug. She laughed and asked what he was doing here. Of course he was looking for Tom. Chloe knew that Jake was one of Tom's realy good friends when they were in High School and decided to ask him about Beca. He appeared to be drunk or high, or maybe both. She figured in his current condition he would tell her what he knew.

"Jake, what do you know about something happening between Tom and Beca Mitchel."

"Wow! I haven't heard that dyke's name in like 3 years. I guess our little intervention worked." Jake laughed.

"What intervention?" Chloe asked.

"Didn't Tom tell you? Tom, Tony, and I found Beca walking alone one day and we helped "straighten" her out if you know what I mean." Jake said, finishing with a laugh and wink at Chloe.

Chloe looked at Jake with a scowl on her face "What do you mean "straighten" her out?" "We fucked away her gay!" Jake started laughing again. Chloe gasped and tears started falling. "Oh my God! How did you guys find out she was gay?" Chloe asked. "Tony heard her telling you. He told Tom what he heard. He also told him how you were hugging her. Tom didn't take that too well and decided to have a chat with Beca. When we saw here we were initially just going to give her a hard time. But then Tom said something about you telling him she was gay and started punching her. She told us to "Fuck off" and we decided that she needed a real man to show her how things should be. She tried to get us arrested by my dad was the Chief of Police and convinced the DA that the charges were bogus and so we were never charged."

Chloe felt sick to her stomach at hearing all of this. No wonder Beca acted the way she did. She had to make this right; she had to make Beca understand that she had nothing to do with any of what happened to her. She was going to start with Jesse and Luke. They were both angry and refused to listen to Chloe. She finally told them everything that Jake told her an they came up with a plan.

It was 2 weeks later and Chloe managed to avoid Tom for the entire time. She was waiting outside the Dean's Office with Luke, Jesse, and a very reluctant Beca, when the Police showed up to arrest Tom Benson for assault and rape. They all watched as they took Tom away in handcuffs. Jake and Tony had already been arrested from wherever they had been living. Chloe had been busy during these last 2 weeks. She had called the new Chief of Police in Savannah and found out the statute of limitations on rape was 15 years for forcible rape and no limitations if their was a DNA match. She told the Chief the story that Jake had told her. Once they arrested Jake he made a deal and confessed to everything and named both Tom and Tony as his accomplices.

Luke and Jesse got Beca to talk the Savannah Police and learned that they had all confessed and she would not have to testify. Each was sentenced to 5 years for the rape and another 3 for the assault. The boys also got Beca to talk to Chloe about everything. Both girls were crying and hugging each other when all was finally said.

Luke and Jesse left the two to talk more privately. Chloe and Beca became the best of friends again and picked up where they had left off. Chloe confessed told Beca she was bisexual and that she used to imagine that she and Beca would find each other and get married and have kids. Beca smiled and said "That could be arranged."


End file.
